


Stonewall High (No Letters AU)

by spicyginger911



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dean is the captain of a soccer team, Gen, Harry joins it, Muggle AU, Ron and malfoy actually become friends through detention related circumstances, They all stilll have magic, just no Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyginger911/pseuds/spicyginger911
Summary: No Letters AU"Good luck trying to defeat me without a wand!" - Voldemort."Have you ever heard of this muggle technology called a gun?" - Harry.They all go to Stonewall High but still have to deal with wizard problems
Kudos: 2





	Stonewall High (No Letters AU)

It was a perfectly ordinary Sunday, by the Dursley standards

Harry had just finished his punishment for "releasing that dangerous beast" on Dudley, as Uncle Vernon put it, and was spending as much time as he could outside. He'd seen what Aunt Petunia was doing to his new school uniform, and he really wasn't a fan. 

At least he wouldn't have Dudley around. Harry tried to comfort himself with this thought. And, it worked. The mere thought of not having Dudley around to bully him was comforting, although he knew he'd probably get himself a new bully by the end of his first month of Stonewall High. 

Stonewall High. It was such an ugly name, and Harry had no doubt it was an ugly school, at least compared to the fancy private school Dudley was going to. 

Harry went back inside through the side door, the evening sun was beginning to dry up and he was starting to get a cold chill come down his spine. He heard the familiar click of the mail slot, and the letters flipped in right as Harry walked to the main entrance. 

"Dudley get that mail." Uncle Vernon's voice could be heard from the living room.

"Harry's right near the door, make him get it." Dudley complained. Harry moved into the hallway just at the wrong time for Vernon to move his newspaper down and check the hallway. 

"Harry, get the mail." 

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't complain, just moving back to where he'd come from and picking the letters up with care. 

Bills and Aunt Marge. Harry didn't expect more but he still found himself underwhelmed. Why couldn't this house be at least a bit interesting? 

"Here." Harry chucked the letters to Vernon, with the care of one who didnt care. He sat on the sofa across from Vernon and Dudley, looking bored at the sofa until ordered by Aunt Petunia to help with dinner and tea. 

It was no secret his family hated him, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be liked at Stonewall. Harry found himself focusing on this thought while frying. He'd always been laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped together glasses, but hopefully this time it might turn out less awful. He might even make a friend. 

That night, instead of sleeping in Dudleys spare room and longing for a letter, he was sleeping in his cupboard, making up fantasies of what could happen at his new school. Fantasies that would probably never happened, a fact he full heartedly accepted, but fantasies he indulded in nevertheless. 

He never knew what he missed that night. How his fate had been altered, how entire civilisations had been changed from the night. 

How he could have been so different. 

. 

Despite the ordinariness of the Dursley's Sunday, the Sunday in the Hogwarts head office was going disastrously. Not that any of the teachers knew that. They were too busy editing their syllabus and making sure all their supplies were in tip top shape. None of them know about the giant owl problem.

That problem being that none of the assigned owls had delivered their letters. Which was weird, because if the Hogwarts Owls were good for anything, it was getting something delivered.

Usually if such an rare event happened like owls not delivering letters, the teacher body would send Hagrid down to pick up the child and introduce them into the world of magic. However the owls were always expected to come back once unsuccessfully delivering the letter. These owls did none of that.

Some would assume they were on strike, or that they'd simply got lost. They'd be wrong. See, with a simple disillusionment charm, a wizard could take full advantage of the fatal flaw in Hogwarts design system, a manually take all the Hogwarts letters from the owls, one by one, before sending them home again.

The person unfortunate enough to go through all this manual labor? None other than Quirinus Quirrell, a teacher at Hogwarts but more importantly - Voldemort current host.

"I can't believe I ever doubted you." Quirrell said, seemingly to nobody, as he gathered up the last of the letters and had to avoid the owls sharp claws as they start to wake up and move about in their paralysis.

"It would be unwise to doubt me again." A deeper and raspy voice spoke from Quirrell turban, although it should be muffled, the laws of magic prevented that from happening and kept Voldemort's voice as unmuffled as possible.

"I won't." Quirrell had learnt to not question the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had told him he was grateful to be alive, and even if at first he rebelled, he had fully accepted that fact now. He was grateful to be alive. 

"I'd like to see the boy defeat me without a wand." Voldemort was now talking to himself as Quirrell went to get the letters off the last few owls. 

"Would he even know of our connection? Of his fate? He wouldn't. And that would be his downfall." 

. 

The Weasley family wasn't oblivious to the lack of a letter. However, instead of getting to the bottom of this mystery, Molly and Arthur Weasley gave a resigned look to each other, both sorrowful. They knew what day it was. They knew what no letter meant. 

"Maybe it's late?" Molly whispered quietly once they were out of earshot of their children. They both knew what Molly was referencing. 

Arthur paused, an answer on his lips but refusing to speak it. They both knew it wasn't late, the Hogwarts owls should have arrived three hours ago. They were usually right on the mark too. 

Molly sighed, looking back into the kitchen. One of the twins - Molly couldn't tell which one - entered. Molly tried her best to fake a smile. 

"Mum, where Ronniekun's letter?"

Molly's eyes widened. She was taken off guard, she wasn't ready, she was meant to be strong, she was meant to be prepared. 

But she wasn't. 

Arthur replied for her. "That's none of you business." 

Molly looked up to see her normally so naive and trusting husband acting stotic. 

The twin bit their lip. It was serious. Dad was never like this unless it was serious. 

Was their brother... not a real wizard? Did they not get the letter? 

Fred felt a pit sink his stomach as he remembered all the times he'd hyped up Hogwarts to Ron and Ginny, how he'd hyped up the Gryffindor house pride, the headmaster, the grounds, the people. If his brother didn't get his Hogwarts letter he'd feel awful for all that hyping up. Hell, he'd even refused to tell Ron about the Sorting Ceremony, in hopes that it would become one of Ron's best memories. And now... 

Fred exited through the kitchen. The rest of his siblings didn't miss the normally hyper twins slow pace, nor did they miss the way he wouldn't look any of them in the eye. 

Ron's eyes narrowed as he saw Fred's direct line to his room. It was about him. He knew it, his parents had been eyeing him from the beginning of the day. And the fact both Fred and George insisted on hyping up his Hogwarts letter, the letter that was due today despite it already being sunset.

It wasn't arriving today, was it?

A tear pricked to his vision. 

.

"You'd have to call the ministry, the school! Or talk to someone, anyone-!" Lucuis was pacing outside Malfoy Malfoy talking to a halographic like smoke that displayed a person on the other end. One of the ministry education workers, who would literally do anything else.

"I can't do that sir, I've told you-"

A young Draco and Narcissa Black sat on the stairs. Draco was clutching his mother's hands, refusing to tear up because 'The Malfoys didn't cry,' but not being able to stop the thoughts of terror running through his head. What if he never went to Hogwarts? What if his parents disowned him- What if he wasn't a real wizard.

Lucuis continued arguing, much to the workers annoyance. "I've never him do magic, he's a wizards, the school just doesn't understand that!"

"Sir you're holding up the line. I'm afraid I'm going to have to hang up."

Lucuis faces got redder, blond hair blowing angrily in the wind. "Don't you know who I-"

The smoke had vanished. Lucuis mouth curled into a snarl, walking back over to where his family was.

Draco flinched, hoping none of the anger was directed at him. "Well?" He asked arragantly, no trace of the fear on his face. He knew his father would win, his father always won.

However Lucuis didn't meet Draco's gaze, instead looking away and voice turning much more solumn.

"We may have to enrol you in a muggle school. Just for a term, while we figure this out."

Draco's jaw gaped. His hero, his father... was giving up?! On him?!

"I'm not going to a muggle school!"

Narcissa met her husbands gaze before turned to her son, tilted her head ever so slightly with the same sorrowful eyes.

"Just for a term so you don't get taken off us. Your father will find a solution soon, just do this for us... please Draco."

Draco felt some of his anger subside. It was inside replaced with a deep sense of dread.

"..." Draco stayed silent, standing up suddenly. He fixed both his parents with a betrayed look before storming back inside the manor.

Lucuis and Narcissa shared a glance.


End file.
